In recent years, demand for what is called custom-made earphones and hearing aids (Patent Document 1), which are produced with an impression of a user's ear taken to fit the shape of the user's ear, has grown. Such custom earphones and hearing aids have an advantage of a good fit since they are produced, fitting the shape of a user's ear.